1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flat cable, in particular a space-saving flat cable, suitable for use in a vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
Recently, space-saving has been strongly required for a wiring member with weight-saving and downsizing of a vehicle. For the reason, even in the case of a flat cable which is effective in the light of space-saving, further decrease in the thickness of a conductor portion and an insulating layer has been required. However, as the thickness of the insulating layer decreases, wear resistance of the insulating layer may be deteriorated. When vinyl chloride-based resin is used as an insulating layer material, the content of plasticizer is decreased to harden the insulating layer. In this case, wear resistance of the insulating layer thus obtained is enhanced. See JP H10-241162 A. Unfortunately, lower temperature resistance may be degraded or deteriorated with the increase in wear resistance.